ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sheelane
Sheelane is a character that appears in Ben 10: Omniverse. Appearance She is a tall, cyan colored humanoid alien with a sleek body. She has long purple fins on her arms, legs, hip, cheek, head, eyebrows and shoulders. She has gills on her torso and pink eyes. She has dark blue lips, upon which she later wears a golden lip implant after Mr. Baumann proposed to her. History Background Sheelane fled from her destroyed home planet of Thalassia. Her ship crash landed on Earth around 10 years prior to the events of Omniverse, where she was found by Ignacius Baumann. He was shocked at first, but Sheelane pleaded for help. He then promised to protect her from that day on. He called Max Tennyson who helped him carry Sheelane's ship down to an underground lake connected to a mine under Bellwood, Sheelane taking residence in her ship since she had no other place to go. Five years prior to Omniverse Sheelane shed her scales 5.22 years after she previously had, allowing her to spend the day out of the water. Mr. Baumann had Element X delivered by the Tentacle Vendor to him in order to power Sheelane's ship. Vulkanus attacks him and attempts to steal the substance. He temporarily defeats Vulkanus with the help of Max and Ben Tennyson and they go to Sheelane's cove. Sheelane is excited to see Mr. Baumann again and it is revealed they have a romantic relationship, which disgusts Ben. Vulkanus comes back and attacks the group, attempting to retrieve the new supply of Element X. Ben as Diamondhead throws Vulkanus at the iron ore with the near empty supply of Element X, causing an explosion. The explosion presumably destroyed Vulkanus, for this Sheelane thanks Ben, and comments on his apparent destructiveness. Omniverse 5.22 years after Sheelane got her new supply of Element X for her ship, she sheds her scales and gets to spend the day with Mr. Baumann. Ben follows them in Undertown in an attempt to cook them a dinner, but Baumann refuses. They then go to a secret entrance from an alley way. Ben is knocked out by Pickaxe Aliens who then follow Ignacius and Sheelane. Ben wakes up and finds himself in a dumpster. He returns to the two as they learn Vulkanus is behind the plan. Vulkanus reveals he wasn't destroyed, but most of his body was except for his head. He then comes to get revenge on them. Baumann reveals his surprise gift to Sheelane, being an underwater suit from Azmuth so that they can spend more time together. He then proposes to Sheelane, and she joyfully accepts. After the battle Sheelane's ship is damaged, which Baumann then fixes. He returns to the surface and says goodbye to Sheelane. Future In The End of an Era, Sheelane was present at the Plumber Headquarters for Max's farewell. Powers and Abilities She has enhanced strength, able to throw around the Pickaxe Aliens with no effort. She can breathe underwater and can turn her legs into a fish tail. Weaknesses She needs to live in very deep water and can only live without it when she sheds her scales every 5.22 years. Unfortunately, this only lasts for one day. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' (first appearance) *''The End of an Era'' (future; cameo) Trivia *Sheelane bears a close resemblance to Amy (in her siren disguise) from the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episode "The Siren's Song". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Aliens Category:Female Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Introduced in Omniverse